


just say pretty please

by ElasticElla



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drinking, F/F, Infidelity, Kinktober 2017, Pre-Canon, mentions of canon husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Half a bottle of bubbly says when Felix doesn’t show up for their date night to call Charley.





	just say pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> title from nicki's get on your knees... this uh ended up a bit softer than originally intended >.>  
> the last kinktober fic only five days late \o/

Half a bottle of bubbly says when Felix doesn’t show up for their date night to call Charley. It’s a bad idea to call her instead of any of the other wives, to call her alone. But Lena is four truffles deep, hasn’t even touched the chilled chocolate covered strawberries or caviar. The cheese plate has a nice gouda and that’s Charley’s favorite, not that Felix knew that when ordering this ridiculous spread. 

It’d be sweet if she were still sixteen and naive, equating a room full of aphrodisiacs to a declaration. Back then she would have even bought his half-hearted excuses, believed that he intended to come home to her and just popped a movie on. But she doesn’t want to forgive him, has been better since she stopped loving him. It didn’t happen the first time she smelt another woman’s perfume on him, nor the second or third or fourth. It wasn’t a countable offense by then, but it was the first time the perfume was consistent. That it wasn’t just another one night stand or a prostitute- a real mistress. 

Lena used to wonder how different things would be if she didn’t know. If she’d be able to properly deceive herself into being happy or if she’d just spend all his money, sweet vindication in every purchase and-

And she’s really hitting the champagne harder than she thought if the doorbell’s already ringing and she hasn’t even gotten dressed. 

Lena answers the door, a fake excuse to the voice in her head that sounds like her childhood priest- it’s only Charley. Just one of the girls. 

She opens the door, breath caught in her chest, and Charley’s eyes drag down her- a physical force. Charley had been with her in the store when she picked out the midnight purple lingerie set, had insisted she get a matching lipstick. The gold robe is new to her, too short to cover much and untied it only emphasizes how little she’s wearing. 

“If you and Felix invited me over for a threesome, you know I can’t stand him,” Charley finally says. 

Lena laughs, too loudly, steps back. “He’s with his girlfriend, he bought me a small mountain of guilt snacks. I couldn’t possibly eat them all alone.”

Charley doesn’t have an answer for that, follows her into the living room. She whistles low, “Damn.” 

Looking at the spread again- as an outsider, not a practically separated wife- it’s much more impressive. There’s a fire stacked high enough that it won’t go out until dawn, a thick fur throw, two bottles of champagne, and over two dozen different little nibbles. Lena honestly isn’t sure why Felix feels extra guilty this time, perhaps he’s thinking of moving the other woman in down the hall.

“We can go somewhere else if this is too much,” Charley says. 

Lena’s laugh comes out cracked, “That’s my line.” 

She sits down and Charley slowly joins her, the fire warm at their backs. “No need to waste all of this. There’s some gouda.”

Charley takes a cube, pouring herself a glass of champagne while she chews. “Mmm, nice. Same caterers as last year?” 

It slams into Lena then, the abrupt incapacitating realization.

Today is their anniversary. 

She takes the bottle from Charley before she can put it back in the ice bucket, refills her own glass to the brim. Fuck him. 

.

They work their way through the champagne and the cheese plate, the crackers and the caviar, the chocolate dipped strawberries and the green apples, the sliced fruit and the homemade whipped cream. Hidden behind the truffles they find a bottle of Felix’s favorite port, and Lena happily pours it into a full sized glass. She may have lost everything else, but she still has decadence, she still has this moment. 

“How do you deal with Davis?” she asks, finally drunk enough to voice the question that’s been on her mind for ages. 

Charley raises an eyebrow, but the bliss on her face as she bites a truffle in half undercuts any severity. (Nothing can help the sharp contrast of her deep red lipstick against the chocolate, and Lena forces her gaze up, not to watch the stray drop of caramel drip down her lips.)

“What do you mean?” 

Lena swallows, “The cheating. With Felix I tell myself it doesn’t matter- I don’t love him anymore. And sometimes it works. Other times…”

Charley doesn’t answer, grabs the bottle of port. 

Lena winces, “Sorry, you don’t have to talk about him.” 

Charley snorts, fills up her glass, a bitter smile glinting. “I only suspected.” 

Lena’s eyes go wide, can’t imagine how Charley of all people couldn’t see through Davis. Unless she wasn’t trying to or maybe for Micah’s sake or-

“Confirmation. I can drink to that.” 

“Shit,” Lena murmurs, leaning back against the fireplace. She isn’t full, couldn’t be from such tiny bites, but she isn’t hungry either- sated. Nearly sated, she corrects, eyes on Charley’s pretty navy Chanel. 

She’s tipsy enough that the words come without thought, “I get why Felix does it. But Davis? The man’s an idiot.” 

Charley lays back, head in her lap. “So what do you do? Have your own side piece?”

Lena laughs, fingers through her hair. It’s softer than should be possible, and Lena’s caught up in a familiar feeling of almost-envy, almost-pride. Charley pushes into her hands, a sharp reminder of where exactly her head is, of how little clothing Lena’s wearing. 

“That’s an idea.” 

Charley’s eyes sparkle in the firelight, “Oh yeah? You gonna?”

There’s a touch of uncertainty in her tone, just enough to embolden Lena. She brings her fingertips to Charley’s face, soft outlines and a thumb glides over her plush mouth. 

“If you want,” Lena says. It must be gluttony to have Charley so close and to demand vocalization, but she needs to hear it just once. Something to hold on to, no matter what the morning brings. 

Charley’s smile is all teeth, her hands sliding up her legs as she leans up, warm exhales hitting her chin. “Please.” 

The word is barely out before Lena’s lips descend, taking all she can.


End file.
